


1:16 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to focus on Supergirl after they suffered with one another.
Kudos: 1





	1:16 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to focus on Supergirl after they suffered with one another due to a villain attacking them in Metropolis recently.

THE END


End file.
